Primera vez
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Pip demostro ser bueno en ello, a Damien no le incomodo para nada y era la primera vez de ambos... asi. PipxDamien ¡EN ESE ORDEN! Lemmon


HOLA! Regrese con Lemmon :3333

La verdad este lemmon esta bien mierdoso DDDD: Pero eso ya lo diran ustedes :3333

Es mi primera (pero no ultima :DDD) vez ukeando a Damien, no se si me habra salido bien *preocupacion*

Bien, ahi lo dejo :3333

Nota: "You and I" y "Fobias" lo actualizare la proxima semana, perdon ^^UU

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

* * *

**Primera vez**

Los besos aumentaban de velocidad por cada segundo que pasaba. Jugaban con sus lenguas el uno con el otro en una competencia por ver quien cogía mas terreno en la boca del otro mientras el pelinegro guiaba al rubio a la cama de este y lo echaba con delicadeza he iba a proseguir, pero el ingles lo detiene.

- Damien...- llamo de forma suave tratando de recuperar el aire y sentándose en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared.

- ¿Que... sucede?- Damien también hizo un ademan de querer volver a acercarse pero se contuvo al ver que el ingles cambio su mirada de placer a una de "te voy a pedir un favor".

El anticristo cambio su expresión a una de curiosidad por el reciente cambio de su pareja y le dio a entender con su mirada que continuara.

- ¿Crees que esta vez... yo...- pregunto con algo de timidez Pip, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Damien- ... puedo ir arriba?

Damien relajo mas sus músculos y lo miro algo sorprendido, digo, ese lindo y dulce ingles le parecería la persona menos indicada para de... activo...

Pero no perdería nada con intentarlo, después cambiaria las posiciones.

Pip ya se había preparado para el rechazo del moreno, y era de esperar... Damien es el anticristo, el jamás aceptaría ser dominado por nadie. Pero el rubio detuvo sus pensamiento al ver que Damien se sentaba en su regazo de manera inexperta (nunca antes lo había hecho) y lo sostiene de las mejillas.

- Damie...- no pudo continuar por que el de ojos rojos une sus labios con los de Pip en un tierno beso mientras rodeaba con sus delgados, pero fuertes brazos el cuello del ingles.

Pip abre los ojos de forma impactada.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Damien le estaba permitiendo hacer a Pip lo que quiera con su cuerpo!

El rubio sonrió. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

El anticristo se sobresalta al sentir las manos del mas bajo agarrarlo con firmeza de las caderas. Jamás creyó que el ingles tomaría confianza tan rápido.

- Pip...- se separo un poco para poder tomar aire, pero lo que tampoco vio venir es que el "inocente" ojiazul lo empujara de forma rápido a la cama, dejándolo abajo suyo.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente, es decir... NUNCA fue pasivo y tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Pip volvió a unir sus labios con la persona debajo de él y este correspondió, tratando de tomar el control, pero en ingles no se lo permitiría.

Damien ya jugó con fuego... y se quemo.

Comenzaron con una nueva pelea por ver quien cogía mas terreno en los labio de otro, mientras Damien aprovecho he intento empujar a Pip y dejarlo debajo suyo; cosa que no logro ya que Pip sospecho que lo intentaría y se lanzo a besar de manera hambrienta el blanco y suave cuello del chico al que empezaba a dominar.

- Ngn...- todos los músculos del más alto se relajaron por puro reflejo y el futuro empujón se vio interrumpido por ello; cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de evitar que escaparan mas gemidos, cosa que Pip tampoco permitiría.

El rubio llevo su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Damien provocando que un largo y excitante gemido proviniera de los blancos labios de su pareja.

- Pi...p- jadeo el pelinegro con un sonrojo aun más notorio que el anterior.

- Solo relájate- susurro el rubio con voz ronca y seductora, separándose del cuello de Damien y viendo con sus claros ojos los rojos del anticristo.

Damien iba a decir algo, pero cayó al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su pareja...

Lujuria y deseo, de la forma más pervertida que pueda verse.

Vaya... el ingles no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

El rubio continuo masajeando la entrepierna de Damien y este trataba, de nuevo, de aguantar lo gemidos.

- En serio Damien, deberías relajarte y dejarme todo a mi- le sonrió con cariño, aun no dejando de lado sus ojos lujuriosos, y prosiguió a besarlo mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

El anticristo por un momento lo dudo; JAMAS creyó que sería dominado por alguien, quizás McCormick, pero no Pip... es que el rubio se veía tan pacifico y tímido que no recordó ese lado salvaje y rudo de su amado. El pelinegro conocía ese lado, no a la perfección, pero si lo conocía, cuando uno harta al rubio este contraataca y era de temer... lo había olvidado totalmente. Pero decidió ceder cuando se vio despojado de su ropa en totalidad y al ver a Pip quitándose su camisa, quedando igual que él.

- Como esta es tu primera vez estando abajo... seré suave- le sonrió el rubio.

El pelinegro también sonrió.

- No te preocupes, después de todo, es tu primera vez estando arriba- volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Pip y este lo beso guiando sus labios hasta la mejilla y luego regreso al cuello, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, dejando marcas rojas que pronto se tornarían moradas, lo cual en la piel de Damien era más que notorio. Al menos ahora se tendría bien el claro que... Damien le pertenece a Pip.

El ingles baja su mano derecha, delineando con su dedo el delgado cuerpo del más alto. Su pareja sí que era delgada.

- Ahhh...- Damien no puede evitar gemir al sentir al rubio tocar su miembro y masturbarlo, acercando también el miembro ingles y sobándolos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Da...mien- gimió el rubio mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba todo el torso desnudo y jugaba con los pezones del anticristo.

- Pip...- gimió también, siendo esta vez él quien besaba el cuello de Pip y lamia suavemente la cremosa piel.

El rubio gimió y sonrió al contacto; le alegraba que Damien estuviera cediendo.

- ¿Esta listo?- pregunto en un susurro, el ingles, aprovechando la cercanía.

El anticristo se separo de golpe del cuello de Pip y lo miro con expresión dudosa y hasta... temerosa.

¿Es necesario volver a decir que Damien NUNCA estuvo de pasivo?

- Ah... yo- el pelinegro no sabía con exactitud qué decir, pero la seguridad volvió a él cuando vio los ojos claros de Pip mirarlo con seguridad, de pronto todo el temor que sintió por que lo penetraran y el posible dolor... desapareció- Esta bien- le sonrió con un hermoso sonrojo y con una sonrisa dulce.

- "Es hermoso"- pensó el ingles al ver una imagen tan sumisa y tierna de Damien.

El mayo volvió a besar su cuello y Pip lamio tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha, para luego bajar hasta sentir la entrada de Damien y rozar suavemente.

Damien se sobresalto ante eso.

- Todo está bien- susurro entre gemido (provocados por los besos en su cuello) mientras se preparaba para el posible rasguño que recibiría, por las filosas uñas de su novio, en la espalda.

He introdujo el primer.

El rubio gimió de dolor, no al sentir uñas clavadas en su espalda, si no al sentir un fuerte mordisco en su cuello.

- ¡Ahhh...!- gimió con fuerza y con voz ronca Damien llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y aferrando con mas fuerza su brazo derecha al cuello (ahora algo sangrante) de Pip y con la izquierda abrazando su espalda.

Pip, ignorando la poca sangre que salía de su cuello, ya había ha empezado a mover el dedo dentro de Damien, deleitándose con los gemidos del de pelo negro y sin esperar mas metió el segundo.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentir las uñas del anticristo arañar su espalda de manera no tan profunda; pronto el dolor que ambos sentían, se volvió en placer.

Introdujo el tercero y los movía, separándolos y uniéndolos de distintas formas, oyendo a Damien gemir de placer con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos; él gimió de gusto y placer al sentir que el moreno ya no lo rasguñaba, si no que acariciaba de forma suave y exquisita la espalda del ingles, justo por donde había lastimado.

Damien movió su brazo derecho hasta quedar la palma de su mano en la mejilla del más bajo, acercándolo y besándolo.

- Hazlo...- susurro entre el beso y con una sonrisa.

Y Pip no pudo esperar más.

De un rápido movimiento saco los tres dedos haciendo que su novio aguantara un gemido y llevo su miembro hasta la entrada.

Sonrió antes de empezar a penetrar.

- ¡Ngn... Ahhh!- el anticristo abrazo con ambos brazos el cuello de Pip y hundió su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¡Ngn!- gimieron al mismo tiempo al sentir que el miembro ya había entrado en su totalidad.

Pip empezó a mover las caderas de forma suave y Damien curveo la espalda también moviendo las caderas al ritmo que la hacia su pareja.

- Yo... Ngn... no creí que...- decía entre gemidos el anticristo- que esto pasaría... Ahhh

- Yo... Ahhh... si...- se acerco y lo beso si dejar de moverse y embestir al de ojos rojos.

- Pip...- dejo al separarse un poco- te amo...

- Yo también- Pip sonrió, en especial al sentir algo avecinarse.

- M-me... me vengo- el anticristo entrecerró los ojos y Pip lo miro con una mirada cómplice. Él también ya llegaría al orgasmo.

Hubo unas embestidas más, hasta que el momento del orgasmo llego, Damien se vino sobre el abdomen de Pip y el ingles dentro del moreno.

- ¡AHHHHH...!- ambos soltaron un gran, largo y ronco gemido. Mientras, el ingles salía del moreno y se hachaba a su lado, cubriendo a ambos cuerpo con la frazada color café.

Pasaron unos segundos jadeantes y tratando de regularizar su respiración. Hasta que el de ojos claros ya no hoyo los jadeos de Damien, volteo a mirar para hallarse a su pareja dormida plácidamente. Pip sonrió, también cayendo en el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-

Ambos seguían acostados en la cama, hablando con respecto a lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quisieras que se volviera a repetir alguna vez?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa el rubio.

Damien gruño, algo amargado y avergonzado con lo que iba a decir.

- Supongo- murmuro- sabes hacerlo bien...

- Supongo- respondió Pip lo mismo que Damien, una forma de burlarse de la respuesta antes dada.

El pelinegro lo miro con las mejillas rojas he inflo una de sus mejillas a manera de berrinche, creando una risa en el ingles.

- Eres un pervertido reprimido...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el anticristo- y también un Yandere- lo ultimo saco una risa en ambos.

- Y tú... un Tsundere- susurro el rubio acercando sus labios a los de Damien y se volvieron a besar, mientras se acomodaban para volver a dormir.

...

Definitivamente. Damien, en varias ocasiones, volvería a aceptar.

-Fin-

* * *

Opino que con el lado Yandere de Pip se pueden hacer MUCHAS cosas MUAJAJAA!

Espero que les halla gustado y no se hallan quedado "¿Que onda con esta chica y el Dip?" XDXD

Reviews? Apoyan a que haya mas suke en South Park.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
